fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
SEPHIRA
|-|Human Avatar/Mortal Form= |-|True Form= SEPHIRA, or commonly referred to as Life, is an immensely powerful Primordial Entity. She is the polar opposite of Death and the keeper and responsible for the maintenance of all Life in Creation. Life is the creator of the Phantasmal Race, an ancient sentient created after the Leviathans. She is the younger sister of God, the Darkness, and Death, and the older sister of Asherah. Like her twin, Life, despite being an active member in Creation, has not manifested herself in the Physical Realms in hundreds of millennia before the Apocalypse only coming to the Physical Realms during the First Leviathan War and Noah’s Flood. History Life was born before the beginning as a result of the interplay between Existence and Nonexistence. She drifted towards Existence representing the concept of Life while her twin, Death, drifted towards Nonexistence representing Death. Their youngest sister was born as the between as a result of her and Death's existence. Like Death and Asherah, Life sided with God when he fought the Darkness and sealed her away. Life is the creator of the Phantasmal Races which are mortal non-human races that existed before humans and elder gods. During the First Cosmic War, the Phantasmals were degraded to beasts without sentience and took billions of years to re-achieve sentience. To ensure that this never happens, Life took some of her creations and turned them into beings as powerful as the Gods of Earth. Appearance As a Primordial, Life is completely devoid of a true physical form and interacts with creation through avatars. Life takes the form of a young woman of immense beauty with wavy blonde hair. Life has green eyes said to possess every shade of green in existence. She has a slight, slender child-like build. Life is often seen wearing a frilly pink layered robe with wing-like accessories on her hair. Life prefers to walk barefoot. Life’s true form is incomprehensible and cannot be perceived truly by lesser beings. Her true form appears as a brilliant female humanoid mass of green and gold energy. This form is stated by Adrian and Ruby to exude an intense amount of life which can be physically seen as streams of gold and green energy. Personality Due to the fact that she has not manifested in eons, Life is extremely detached from Creation. She cares very little about the events that happen within Creation as a result. Life describes the major wars during Creation as childish bouts calling them insignificant to the grand scheme of things. Life refers to all lesser beings, even Gods, as mortals. Despite her detached attitude, Life is surprisingly kind. After seeing the effect her full form had on Eden Squad, she reigned in her power. Life was also kind enough to assist Eden Squad in their quest to find her husband, Death, and stop Lucifer from wiping out all of Creation. She even went as far as to provide Ruby with a power boost. Life is very motherly to other lifeforms. She views all life in Creation as her garden in a way. This is possibly due to her immense age. Life loves her family immensely having been with them for eons. She holds great affection for her children, Genesis, Extinction, and Anima. Life loves her husband, Death, with whom she presides over the Natural Order with. She even went to answer the summoning spell of Eden Squad in order to find him. As the Life itself, she embodies the cycle of Life and Death along with her husband. She is a staunch upholder of the Natural Order. Life only allows a few exceptions to this. For example, Life resurrected Adrian after he was killed by Abaddon stating that he was needed in the future. She views life as a precious commodity not to be wasted by anyone going so far as to state to Eden Squad that after they finish, they are on their last life. Despite being Life itself, she is willing to kill for the greater good and those that disrupt the Natural Order but does not like it when she does. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Life, Plants, Animals, Her family Dislikes: Destruction, when things die Eye Color: Varies; Green Primarily Hair Color: Varies; Blonde Primarily Martial Status: Joined with Death Status: Alive Themes: Life's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A Name: SEPHIRA, Life, Mother Nature, Mother of the Phantasmals, The Entity, Goddess of Life, Queen of Avalon Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Inapplicable; Manifests as Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial Entity, Absolute Force and Embodiment of Life Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 9, and 10), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is all life in Creation.), Non-Corporeal, Transduality (Transcends Creation itself), Regeneration (True Godly; Was able to reform her entire self after it was shattered by The Darkness.), Telepathy, Empathy, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR (via Apportation and Reality Warping), Astral Projection and Dream Walking, Enhanced Senses, Localization, Large Size (Type 11), Acausality (Type 5), True Flight, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can control and manipulate all the subgradients of Creation, even the infinite, transcendent realm of A"K to her will.), Life and Death Manipulation (As the Primal Personification of Life, she has total control over Life Forces and biological makeups. Her power over Life rivals that of God and the Darkness themselves. She was able to create a plague that eradicated an entire solar system due to the deeds of the inhabitants. Life can also manipulate life cycles as part of the Natural Order. She determines how long living things live, how it happens, etc. In addition, Life can prevent her brother/husband from claiming others.), Resurrection, Immortality Bestowal and Removal, Deification, Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Matter Manipulation (Quantic; Comparable to Asherah), Biological Manipulation, Animal Authority, Disease Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Temperature Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Plant Manipulation (Life is able to manipulate vegetation on an unlimited level. She was able to take a seed and sprout a dense jungle thicker than the Amazon in a second.), Law Manipulation, Portal Creation, Creation (She is the creator of the Phantasmal Race, the sentient race created before humans and gods, and the first mortal race.), Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation (As the personification of Life, Life has immense power over the soul. She is the one responsible for making sure that new souls are always being created. While not the creator of the soul, Life has been taught by her brother how to create her own souls which she used to create the Phantasmal Race.), Healing (Life has immense healing powers being able to heal grievous injuries caused by beings as powerful as the Darkness herself and is able to revitalize life forces.), Sealing, Godly Magic, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Immunity to Fate Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Equal to Death, Asherah, Lucifer, and Michael. Above Raphiel, Gabriel, Uriel, Raziel, and Sandalphon. Vastly superior to the Leviathans, Cosmic Gods, Adam and Eve, and a Tablet Empowered Metatron. Controls and created Avalon, which is the collective name for a series of infinite dimensions that are infinite in size, and each level is infinitely larger than the one preceding it. Life is transcendent of all concepts of creation, unbound by time, space, infinity, and duality, existing as an unbound, eternal, and infinite Primal Force. During the Time of Creation, Life was the being who helped create the Cage by moving a portion of the infinite-dimensional Empty to surround the Cage. Exists beyond the concepts of Time and Space. She finds such concepts as trivial. Fought against the Darkness twice. Is able to harm the Darkness.) Speed: Omnipresent (Is wherever life is.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: *Daggers of Life: Also known as the Infinity Edge. These daggers are capable of killing nearly everything in existence. The dagger also has unique abilities and can rip the souls of other beings from their bodies. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Life has knowledge and awareness of nearly everything in Creation. She was the one to provide Ruby with Death’s location as well as the ritual to open the Gates of Purgatory.) Weaknesses: *The Weapons of Other Primordials: The Primordial Weapons can shatter Life's form and temporarily negate her ability to reform herself. *Supreme Beings: God and the Darkness can easily kill Life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life's Blessing: Life can grant out boons and blessings and did so temporarily for Ruby during the Apocalypse Arc. The effects of Life's Blessing include but are not limited to: Highly Enhanced Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 5), Life Manipulation, and Regeneration (High-Godly). wkfiuehfouhudsiuwehfkjsihcwk.jpg|''Life's Blessing'' blessing.gif|''Life bragging about her blessing'' Key: SEPHIRA/Life Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:True Neutral Category:Primordials Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Transcendents Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Disease Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Law Users Category:Plant Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users